Mutants in Gotham
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: One of two intertwining stories, the other will be in the Ninja Turtles section, a pair of sisters argue over which show is cooler, BTAS or TMNT both are transformed into Mutant Animals but are put in the other sister's favorite Show, Chapter 18 Scarecrow finds out what happened while he was gone
1. Mutation Station

_**Hey Peeps! Well Halloween is pretty much over, but I'm feeling somewhat depressed so to cheer myself up I decided to write a bit of nonsense with Batman the Animated Series Characters and TMNT 2003 Characters, This is a bit of an experemental story, that will be two different stories, since I've come to realize most crossovers don't get many reviews so this first story will be in the BTAS Universe, I do not own Batman or the Ninja Turtles otherwise I wouldn't be writing this...I do however own the delightful OCs who are going to be transformed into Mutants for your entertaiment.**_

In an unassuming small town somewhere in America there lived two sisters, Mary the Older One and Sue the Younger, both were rabid fangirls but of two different things, Mary LOVED Batman the Animated Series while Sue ADORED the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and oh my, how they would squabble over which show was better.

"You know it's kind of sad when a cartoon's villains are more likable then the hero." Said Sue one Halloween night

"You call those obnoxious sewer freaks likable?!" Mary scoffed "Mikey is a lazy, arrogant and has the absolute WORST sense of humor! Raph is a meathead thug..."

"They're still more mentally stable then seemingly everyone in Gotham." Sue retorted "Seriously! How is Gotham even still standing? While New York may have crime it isn't as completetly out of control as..."

"Girls...Girls...Please!" Said a Boy, Jeremy "Let's put aside this squabbling, and let's start character creation!"

"Does Batman have his own RPG?" Asked Sue haughtily

"Batman needs no RPG." Replied Mary "This game is for acne riddin nerds."

Meanwhile...In another dimenstion, someone was watching this scene unfold

"Master." A servant bowed his head "I mean no disrespect, but why are we watching THESE Humans?"

"I understand your confustion." Said Ra's Al Ghoul "These Girls seem no better then most of the rabble, but you will soon see why we are focusing on them."

Jeremy had drawn a Pentagram and was spreading out the RPG supplies on it.

"Why did you draw a pentaram?" Asked Mary "I thought we were playing an RPG not having a seance."

"You'll see." Jeremy said "First thing we need to do is create our characters via random generation...Mary would you like to go first?"

"Sure why not?" Mary sighed irritably

"Use these two dice, the D10 or percentile dice." Said Jeremy "First roll for what kind of creature you are."

Mary tossed the dice lazily sighing irritably, she looked at the dice "I see the numbers 90 and 1." 

"That means your number is 91." Said Jeremy "You are in the 'Other' Table, roll again for what Specific Kind of Animal."

Huffing even louder Mary tossed the dice again "10 and 4." She said

"That makes 14 and you are...A Chameleon." Said Jeremy

"A Chameleon?!" Exclaimed Mary "One of those vile warty lizards?!"

"You do know Vanessa owns like 12 of those warty lizards." Jeremy said "Besides you might actually score high on your P.B. or Physical Beauty Stat when we get around to your atributes."

"I bet I'll get a better Animal then you!" Said Sue as she took the dice

"OK." Said Jeremy "Roll the dice."

Sue rolled the dice "44!" She said "There are 4 Turtles so 44 must be a lucky number!"

"I worry about your brain."Said Mary

44 means you are in the Mammals Table."Said Jeremy "For speficic Mammal roll again."

Sue rolled the dice once more "31!" She exclaimed "What did I get?"

Jeremy checked the list "You got..." He saw the eager expression on Sue's face "...A Goat."

Mary couldn't help but feel smug watching her sister's face fall

"At least a Goat is better looking then a Chameleon." Sue said trying to save face "I've seen Vanessa's Pygmy Goat."

"I am seriously concerned about the number of Pets that Vanessa has." Said Mary "I saw a show about Animal Hoarding and..."

"Let's leave the topic of Vanessa's pet collection for another time." Said Jeremy "Time to roll your character's backround. You roll the two percentiles again."

Mary rolled the dice. "21." She said

"Your Character was mutated by Acccidental Exposure to 'Strange Stuff' roll again for your education." Jeremy said

Once again Mary rolled "32."She said

Jeremy read "By skulking abound the fringes of socity the character picks up a rudimentery education the character probobly has a small number of Human Friends but distrusts people in general..."

"Let's see what I get!" Said Sue taking the dice and rolling them "99!"

"You were created by Deliberate Experimentation." Said Jeremy

"You mean to say she's a Lab Animal." Said Mary "That sounds...Unplesent."

"Not nessacarily." Said Jeremy "Roll for education."

Sue rolled again "88!" She exclaimed

"Jeremy read "Highly trained as a specialist using the Character's natual abilities, the Character was treated as a slave and eventually escaped, Character distrusts most Humans, Hunted by law enforcment angencies and the organaztion you get one more roll Sue...Roll for what kind of orgnazation Mutated you."

Sue rolled the percentile dice for the final time "51!" She said

"That makes the Orgnazation that created you...A secret crimanal orgnazation." Said Jeremy

"Well." Sue said "I may be a Goat but at the very least I have an interesting backstory!"

"You are a freaking lab animal!" Exclaimed Mary "That backstory isn't romantic it's...Unnerving in it's dipiction of Animal Testing."

"I never said my backstory was 'romantic' interesting and romantic are not synonyms!" Said Sue "Seriously what is it with you Batman Fanatics and your love of weepy, whiny tragic backstorys for every character Gotham is like the land of emo!"

"May we start rolling our attributes and picking skills?" Asked Jeremy starting to get irritated

I won't go into the dull process of rolling attributes of picking skills (Though I will mention Mary's character did get a high P.B. Score of 18...Though she wondered how a Chameleon could possibly be 'gorgeous') and they picked skills and spent their Bio-E."

"Finally..." Said Jeremy "What do you think you'll name your characters?"

Mary thought "Did my character name herself or did someone else name her?"

"That's for you to decide." Said Jeremy

"I think my character's name is Emerald." Said Mary writing the name down on her character sheet.

"My Character's name is Fornarina." Said Sue

"Why pick that name?" Mary asked

"That's the supposed name of the historical Raphael's mistess, the one he supposadly died after making love to." Sue said smiring at the blank expression on her sister's face "Let no one say I don't do my reserch."

"Now!" Exclaimed Ra's as he watched the Girl's Complete their Characters "My servants begin the spell!"

Where they were Mary and Sue saw he pentagram underneith them begin to glow and all around them colorful sparkles started appearing

"What's going on?" Mary asked "Is this supposed to be part of the game?"

"No!" Said Jeremy alarmed "This isn't supposed to happen!"

Everything started getting wavy as if everything was melting.

Jeremy then revealed he himself was a wizard and started chanting a spell

Suddenly a tornado sprung up in the roomand Mary was blown in one direction, Sue in another

"What?! No!" Exclaimed Ra's "This shouldn't be happening! Both those sisters need to come to this universe!"

"Sue!" Screamed Mary in a voice more high pitched then normal

"Maaaary!" Sue screamed in what sounded like a Goat's bleat

Sue felt herself falling for what seemed like forever, and then...Total darkness.

When she finally came to, Sue found herself in what seemed like a filthy ally and also something had changed, her sight seemed different, she couldn't see directly in front of herself

"Why can't I see my own hand in front of my...GAH!" Sue screamed when she saw her hand was now covered in greyish fur, had three fingers with hooflike nails.

She felt her head, it was furry, with long ears...No horns...Like she designed her Character

"This isn't happening!" Screamed Sue, now Fornarina "This CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!"

It was then some vicious stray dogs came and chased Fornarina out of the alley into the crowd who gasped at what appeared to be a five foot eight inch bipedial Goat.

While driving in his Batmoble Batman heard a repot of someone disturbing the peace and running around in a goat suit.

"It's going to be one of those nights." Sighed Batman

 _ **Hey guys I know that was a long set up, it will get better**_


	2. Three Rogues and a Goat

_**Hey Peeps! Guess it's time to make up for that really dull first chapter right?**_

Fornarina was still running, she was no longer being pursued by the Dogs but she had just realized she had made a massive blunder in exposing her Mutated Self to Human Beings.

She was no in a pretty seedy part of town, She turned sharply and bumped into...Bumped into is not the right term...Collided with a tall, thin downright boney man!

Having the wind knocked out of her Fornarina was at first too dizzy to see who she had run into.

As her vision became less blurry, she gasped as she found herself staring into a terrifing masked face. the straw wig and cowbay hat made it painfully obvious just WHO she had bumped into...From the few episodes of Batman she had watched with her Sister, she knew who this vilain was.

"Well, well," The Scarecrow sneered "What do we have here?"

"Terribly sorry." Fornirina said trying to back away not to slow and not to quick "Terribly, terribly sorry I ran into you...Don't mind me I'm just a Girl in a Costume."

With lightning quickness Scarecrow siezed her wrist. "Even if I wasn't an expert in psycology...And therefore can see all the signs you're fibbing." Scarecrow tightened his grip so hard it cut off her circulation "I can very clearly see that wet mouth and that it moves as you speak in a way that no costume mouth can."

"Let me go!" Screamed Fornarina trying to pull her wrist free "Let me go this instant!" She then attempted to attack Jonathan but he quickly saw what she was about to do."

"Don't even think about it!" He snapped "Or I'll give you a nice dose of fear gas!"

Fornarina knew what the Fear Gas could do and she didn't want to be subject to her worst nightmares so she froze."

"I heard some time ago Dr. Milo was planning something related to genetic experimentation..." Scarecrow put his hand under her chin so he could examine her facal features, Personally I would think Human/Goat Hybrids would be a bit...Pedestrian considering his previous work but perhaps you are mere prototype...Testing his new technique on common creatures before he starts creating the real monsters."

Hearing the name 'Dr. Milo' sparked something in Fornarina, she felt something stir within her, she realized she had two memory streams inside her one of the Human named Sue and the other of the Goat Fornirina, with memories of her time in the Lab sparked within her...She felt herself start to shudder and twitch violently.

Scarecrow saw this and instatly reconized it for what it was "Have I touched a nerve?" He sneered "So you are a creation of Milo...I suppose he would like you back...You should be worth at least some money."

At that point realizing she was going back to the place that tortured her, Fornarina broke into hives and fainted (No she is NOT a Fainting Goat)

"You keep making this easier and easier." Jonathan said

"Jonathan." Jervis Tetch AKA Mad Hatter walked up "Jonathan I thought you were going to go get groceries...What...Is...That?"

"You remember two weeks ago hearing something about working with Roland Daggert on a new project related to genetic experimentation? Well..." Jonathan showed Jervis the fainted Goat Mutant "I do believe one of the experiments escaped and has just run into me."

Mad Hatter was somewhat unerved by what he was seeing, it looked like an 18 year old woman, with the head, tail, hooves and fur of a Goat.

"Curiouser and curiouser..." Jervis said shaking "I've never seen anything like this!"

"Niether have I." Jonathan chuckled "But I'm sure Milo would pay a pretty penny to have her back."

Now Jervis wasn't the best Human Being on the planet to be sure, but the fact that this...Creature seemed eerily Human (He had heard in the distance snippets of the conversation he couldn't make exactly what was being said, but he distinctly heard a voice that sounded like a Human Female...The thought that the Creature might have been an ordanary Human kidnapped by Milo and mutated sent shivers down his spine, for all his faults Jervis did not want to send what could be a young lady to the vivisection lab.

"Let's not hold the Creature for ransom just yet." Jervis said "Why don't we take the creature in and examine...Her...That Creature is very clearly a Female. Maybe we can find another use for her..."

"I do not want a Pet in the house Jervis." Jonathan said

"I heard you having a conversation with that Creature." Jervis said "I can see the Creature is intelligent, so She wouldn't be a Pet, perhaps she could give us...Assistance during our capers."

"A Goat for a henchman?" Jonathan said incredulously

"At the very least we could question her...So we know what exactly Milo and Daggert are up to." Jervis said

Edward Nygma AKA The Riddler was sorting through the boxes,, He, Mad Hatter and Scarecrow had found an abandoned House and decided they the three of them would share it as they prepared their new crimes. He saw Jonathan and Jervis walking in with the Creature

"What...Is...That?" Edward asked

"An escaped creation of Milo and Daggert." Said Jonathan

 _ **OK Peeps I hoped I gave you enough Rogues for your satisfy your appitite**_


	3. Negotiations

_**And now for some very intense dialoge scenes.**_

Fornarina was in that hazy zone between sleep and waking, she heard some distinct words.

"This creature may not be completely human, but she is human in every way that counts...Can we please put some clothes on her?"

"Before we do that, we should inspect her for any tracking devices, Weather or not we hold her for ransom, we don't want Milo tracking her to our door."

"You and Jonathan do that then...I'll make some tea."

"I suppose Edward you have some devices that can detect subdermal chips?"

"A few...Jervis is...On the money about her being Human in...Every way that counts, this inspection is going to be awkward, I hope and pray she doesn't wake up."

Fornarina felt herself being picked up by four hands and laid on a table, She could feel Edward looking through the fur on her head and neck and Jonathan inspecting the fur on her belly, when Jonathan's hands started wandering too low...That's when she couldn't play dead anymore...She sat straight up.

"Grab her Edward!" Yelled Jonathan as together they restrained the Mutant Goat so tightly she could barely breathe.

"She's seen too much!" Jonathan said "Why don't we kill her and be done with it?!"

"No." Edward said firmly "If nothing else we should question her...Iwant to know what Milo and Daggert are up to making... Livestock Women you rememer that nasty business with Catwoman and Emile Dorian...Suppose Milo and Daggert and planningsomething similar with us? Turn us into into hideous freaks of nature?"

Scarecrow thought back to that story he heard about Catwoman being transformed into a literal verstion of herself by Emile Dorian, he sighed "Fine Edward...Help me tie her to this pole."

Fornarina found herself tied to a pole by Riddler and Scarecrow she felt cold, she truly felt like she was going to die.

Edward pulled himself a chair "Let's start with formal introductions." He said "We are the Riddler, the Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter, who or what are you?"

Of course Fornarina already knew who they were but she knew they couldn't possibly know that she she said "My name is Fornarina and I...Am a Mutant Goat."

"We can see that." Edward said "Care to elaborate on how you came to be?"

Fornarina took a deep breath and thought back to her creation. "I was once an ordanary goat...But these Humans...They put me in a cage...They stuck needles in me...Pumped me full of stange fluids...Then...I was put in a strange...Fluid filled machine for many days, I slept for many days and I started to change, my front hooves turned innto hands..."

"Impossible." Edward snapped

Fornarina looked up

"You could not possibly have started life as an ordanary animal." Edward said "You could not speak as well as you do if you had been born a mere beast, if you were not a Human from the start then you must have been the creation of mixing human and animal DNA like Emile Dorian's creation Tigrus."

"I don't seem what's impossible about it." Jervis said as he poured himself some tea "I mean really what reason do we have do doubt Fornarina's story...Perhaps Milo really has discovered a means to bequeth ordanary animals with human intelligence and speech."

Edward wanted to say this was wishful thinking on Jervis' part that since Jervis wished the world was more like a Lewis Caroll book he would eagerly buy talking animals...But Edward did realize his skeptisism was somewhat abritrary, so he moved onto his next question.

"How did you escape the lab?" Edward asked the Goat

"When no one was looking I went down the C-Chute which they used to dispose of experiments who died." Foriarina said

At that point Jonathan took her buy the face "Why should we let you live?" He asked "Weather as a ransom or as something to test our own experiments on...Give us one reason to let you live."

Terror gripped Fornarina as she realized that if they didn't hold her for ransom Scarecrow was seriously considering using her for his own experiments so she quickly said "I'll do whatever you want! I'll be the most faithul servant you could ever ask for as long as you don't kill me!

Scarecrow laughed "We all have plenty of henchmen to do our bidding, we don't need a Goat Girl for any of that, in fact your novelty would be a distraction we don't need."

"You don't know what I'm capable of..." Said Fornarina "...You haven't yet asked why Milo made me."

The three men looked at each other...Realizing that was a pretty big oversight

"All right then." Said Edward "For what purpose were you for."

"Milo and Daggert are looking into creating Animal Derived Henchmen and bodygaurds...Workers that are stronger, faster and more loyal then humans, I may not be as strong or fast as some of the other creations but I have been trained Jeet Kune Do and I have ben trained to be an expert with the sword."

"And why should we trust you?" Asked Jonathan "If we untie you...How can we be sure you won't bolt?"

Fornarina's ears lowered, she realized if she went this route she could never turn back, the Human Sue suddenly realized when she was creating her Goat character and took the 'Domestication' Disadvange in exchange for more Bio-E she knew that if she stayed with these villains and she would become loyal to them, and the more loyal she grew the harder it would be for her to escape them...She was going to get Stockholm Syndrome no way around it...But she was terrified by the thought of death or pain so...

"I escaped Milo because I feared death." Fornarina said her voice slow and steady "I know the world out there would not be willing to let a creature like me roam about freely put me down like any other unruly animal...If you give me no reason to leave, and give me food and shelter then I have every reason to remain loyal to you...I know if I step into the outside world it would be the end of me both the police and Daggert's cronies are looking for a 'Goat Monster' but if you give me my food and shelter and don't hurt me...Then I have every reason to serve you faithfully."

"Well..." Edward said begrudgingly "...She does have a point."

 _ **Read and review**_


	4. The First Supper

_**So this is something I realized while looking at the After the Bomb rulebook, since taking an herbivous diet is a disadvantage that does technically mean a Cow Mutant could eat beef, Fornarina hasn't taken n Herbivore Digestive System, as part of her character she has an entirely different reason for not eating meat.**_

It was quicklt decided Fornarina needed to get some clothes on, thing was there weren't many clothes for females. and Fornarino was much slimmer then Jervis or Edward so most of their clothes would be a tent on her

"Don't you have an Alice dress you always take with you?" Edward asked

"That Dress?! The Alice Dress! On a Goat?!' Jervis was incensed

"She needs to wear SOMETHING!" Edward exclaimed

"But one of my mostprized possestions?!" Jervis said "We don't even know if she's housebroken!"

"YES! I! AM!" Yelled Fornarina from the downstairs, she could easly hear everything that was being said by the rogues with her Advanced Hearing."

With a bit more persueding, Jervis relented and let Fornarina where the Alice Dress at aleast until they found something better.

Because Fornarina had such a short tail it didn't cause too much trouble when she donned the clothes.

Jonathan returned with the groceries, and while he cooked Edward and Jervis set Fornarina to work moving boxes.

They were amazed when they saw her lift an incredibly heavy box like it was nothing

'P.S. of 22' Fornarina thought to herself as she followed Edward's directions to take the Box to his bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Fornarina set the box down "What's next?" She asked

"I'll sort through my things myself." Edward said "These are some very delicate instruments I'll call you if I need anything else."

At that point Jervis decided she would move his things. So after an hour of moving boxes (Fornarina had so much as broken a sweat it was so easy for her) Jonathan called Supper was ready.

When she entered the Kitchen Fornarina gagged, Scarecrow had made beef stew and the smell of dead burnt meat brought back horrible memories, of torture of things getting thrown into furnices.

"Aren't you hungry Fornarina?" Jervis asked

"A Bit." Fornarina said as she covered her nose "But I'm...A...Vegetarian...Could I just have some of those lettuce leaves?"

Jonathan looked over and saw the leftover lettuce leaves from the ssald he made

"Sure why not?" He sighed

Fornarina quickly grabbed her supper and sat just outside the kitchen and nommed

"Well it seems she won't be too expensive to feed." Edward said "Just feed her, her daily roughage and we get all the decent food."

Fornarina ate and thought, was she ever going to escape was she going to be doomed, trapped to live with these Crimanals forever?

 _ **READ AND REVIEW!**_


	5. Because it's Midnight

_**OK Peeps, time to get darker...No the Rougues aren't going to torture our Goat Girl she's going to suffer some flashbacks**_

As it got late, Fornarina was found a bed, and old velvet cushion Jervis had laying around.

"You can sleep in the living room." Jonathan said as he unceremonisosly dumped the cushion.

"Should I...Remove my dress?" Fornarina asked

"Sure why not." Jonathan sighed irritated "Tomorow I'll make you a new dress, since we obviously can't take you out of the house to try on new clothes...And you probobly need something tailored to your...Unique anatomy."

"I better get to sleep then." Fornarina said "Probobly got lots of work tomorow."

Jonathan nodded, and didn't say anything more, once he turned off the lights and went upstairs, Alice removed her dress and lay down on the cushion, she had to get to sleep, but she was a nervous wreck, she had just been captured by three crimanals while trapped in the form of a goat Mutant...In the distance she heard the sounds of automobles honking loudly, of screams and gunshots.

"How I wish I was back in Cincinatti." Fornarina said pulling on her long ears

 _"So that's where you came from."_ Said a Voice in her head

"Who...Are you?" Asked Fornarina

 _"I'm Fornarina...The REAL Fornarina! You are a Human who has stolen my indetity!"_

"I didn't intend to!" Fornarina protested "I was creating a character with my sister and cousin and then all this happened."

Fornarina could get into Sue's memories as easily as Sue could her's after scanning through Sue's memories Fornarina was shocked

 _"I don't understand how this could be."_ The Goat's soul was trembling inside her own mind _"But you 'created' your character exactly as I am...Do you not realize you could have used your psionic powers at any time?"_

Fornarina raised her head, she did give her Character three psionic abilities, Bio-Manipulation Pain, Empathy and Telepathic Transmission...She could have very easily used her Bio-Manipulation power on Scarecrow when he captured her and there would have been no way he could have resisted that.

"I guess I forgot I had those powers..." Fornarina said "...Or I didn't think they would work on the Scarecrow."

 _"Well you since I've reminded you I have them, why don't we simply bail?!"_ Sue realized the mind of a Goat is like a smoldering fire, most of the time docle but crackles and pops with tempestous energy

"Do you really want to get out there and be killed?" Fornarina asked "This is Gotham FREAKING City, worst place on the planet, the People who made us and the Cops are looking for you...I would rather live and as much as I hate to admit it living under these guys protection is better then being constantly chased by everyone."

She felt Fornarina bristle with indignation, but then it subsided

 _"I stil don't see why you have ANY trust in those Humans."_ The Goat's Soul said _"Maybe I can find an answer in your memories..."_

At that point the Goat Girl entered a trance state and she found herself in her eight year old body playing soccor at school.

 _Coach Dobbs blew on his whistle "Great work today Kids!"_

 _Sue walked up to Coach Dobbs "How'd I do today!"_

 _"You were fantastic Sue!" Said the Coach as he handed her a bottle of water from the cooler._

 _Sue took a long deep drink_

 _"So...How are things at home?" Asked Coach Dobbs_

 _"My Sister is boring as usual."Said Sue "She mostly watches TV and spends time in her room...Mom comes home usaully at midnight."_

 _Sue knew Coach Dobbs knew about the situation with her Dad, He knew shortly after she was born her Mom the world famous Supermodel broke up with her CEO Husband and moved to Cincinatti where she had been living off the almone ever since and over the past eight years had slowly turned to drink spending most her time at bars when it became clear she couldn't live vikariously through her daughters and get them to become models_

 _"FORNARINA!" Screamed Sue "Stop looking through my memories!"_

 _"Why?" Asked the Goat Mutant "You seemed perfectly fine looking through mine."_

 _"That was different!" Yelled Sue "I needed thos Memories."_

If you had been looking at Fornarina at this time, it would seem to all the world she was having a seizure!

 _ **Read and review!**_


	6. Memory

_**Here we introduce an 'NPC'**_

As Fornarina thrashed and bleated the resulting noise brought the three men downstairs.

Fornarina felt herself being shaken, she heard in her dreams 'Wake up! Wake up!'

Jervis was shaking her shoulders, slowly but surly she started to wake up

Jonathan watching from a distane couldn't help feeling some pleasure from her fear, it seemed a shame she got her bearings back so quickly.

"Fornarina." Said Jervis "What on Earth were you dreaming about?"

Fornarina took a couple of deep breaths, She didn't want to reveal her actual dream, revealing her actual identy so she simply said "I...I was dreaming about being back in the lab...Horrible memories back in the Lab."

"Because as she said those things, she was thinking of Fornarina's memroies, so she did not give the signs she was fibbing, so Jonathan believed her, it was pluasible."

"Poor Creatue..." Jervis said feeling genuine sympathy for their captive, he turned to Edward and Jonathan, "Do you think we should..."

"Call Catwoman?" Edward asked "Do you think she'll come?"

"Even if Fornarina isn't a Feline I think Catwoman would be glad to have the information." Jervis said

After a few minutes of discusstion the three men decided they would call Selena Kyle.

As the sun rose, Jonathan started making breakfast, he got out two eggs and as he cracked them he turned to Fornarina

"Are you going to have something to eat?" He asked

"I guess I'm not hungry just yet." Fornarina said as she thought on her cushion she cluthced the space between her eyes and thought through Fornarina's memories of the lab, she sorted through the memories of the various other creatures Fornarina saw there.

As Jonathan fried some eggs with some bacon, he looked over at the Goat Girl, 'Such a strange creature...' Jonathan thought to himself

Simply mentioning Dr. Milo was enough to get Selena to agree it was only a few minutes before she got there, while the men were still having their breakfast.

"So..." Catwoman said, she was in her costume, and Fornarina was floored by her beauty, she was so amazing in person! "...You said you found an escaped creation of Milo and she can speak?"

"Indeed." Said Jervis "She over there."

Catwoman saw Fornarina and was a bit surprised she was a Goat, but Selena didn't dislike Goats, she was merely indifferent to them, but if this Creature as intelligent as a Human Being then no matter what her species then she would treat her like a Human Being.

"Jervis said your name was Fornarina." Selena said approching the Goat slowly "Is that true."

Fornarina nodded "It is." She said

"Jervis said you also had some information about what Milo was doing." Selena said

"I do..." Fornarina said "...I had a nightmare about my time there..."

Fornarina sat on the sofa, Selena sat across from her

"Milo and Daggert are creating Mutant Bodygaurds." Fornarina said "Stronger, faster and more loyal then any Human Bodygaurds."

"What kind of creatures are they using?" Selena asked

"All kinds." Said Fornarina as she clutched the space between her eyes "They had Cats and Dogs, as well as Farm Animals like myself...They had Mice and Rats and even Wild Animals like Big Cats, Primates, Bears Wolves, things like that."

Fornarina could see Catwoman was not happy with this

"After I was made a Mutant and began my training..." Fornarina said "Every night I when I was done with my training I was put in a cell, there was a long line of Cells, each with a different Mutant inside, in the cell next to mine there was an Mutant Eagle...His name was was Apollo."

Hearing the 'Mutant Eagle' bit Jonathan choked on his fried eggs.

"Apollo was such a friendly Bird." Fornarina said "He was still a fledgling, not even grown into his adult plumage yet...But we could see each other, through the clear glass that seperated our cells, we would talk about our days every night, he was my Best Friend...We all knew, everyone of us, that there was a black door that once a Mutant went through that door they never came back, often times when a Mutant couldn't complete a test or got sick, they went through that door, one day, before training, they took Apollo out of his cell and started taking himtowards the Black Door, I knew that was what was happening because I could hear him screaming, begging, pleading not to be taken through that door...That was he final straw for me...That was when I made my plan for escape."

Catwoman took a deep breath as she took in everything that was said "What do you know about the structure of the building? Any traps?"

As Jonathan pounded on his chest to get the choking under control, Jervis and Edward looked at him curiously

"I'm fine." Jonathan said as he picked up a glass of water

 _ **In this version, Jonathan is terrified of Birds not Bats as was depicted in Nothing to Fear, so Jonathan in this story is a bit of a combonation of the one from the comics and cartoon and Apollo is not dead he will show up later, and indeed he is named after the Eagle Villager in Animal Crossing**_


	7. A Solid Deal

_**OK Peeps, time to get into the nitty gritty, and for Fornarina to unwittingly reveal TMNT Refrences to the Rogues.**_

So Fornarina gave a detailed account of the building where Milo was creating the mutants as much as she was able anyway, she described her escape down the C-Chute which ended up with her waking up in the alley and thus leading her to where her current state of affairs.

Catwoman respected Fornarina, she may not have been a feline, but she was clearly as intelligent as a person, thus Selena respected her as one."

"Thanks for the infor Fornarina." Catwoman said "I'll see what I can do about Milo and avenging Apollo's death,"

She turned to leave, but then she turned and looked at the Goat Girl, "Fornarina...Are you sure you're safe here?"

Fornarina knew exactly what Catwoman meant

"We made an arrangement." Fornarina said "As long as the three of them don't harm me in anyway, I will stay as their faithful servant."

"How do you know they'll keep they're end of the bargain?" Selena asked

Fornarina took a deep breath "I don't." She said "But from my perspective it's either this, or running from both the Coppers and Daggert's henchmen...I suppose if I have to pick one or the other, staying with these three is the lesser of two evils."

The Three Men heard from the kitchen, each had different reactions, Jervis was pleased that she sticking to her promise and remaining loyal, Edward, was fasinated and more then a bit concerned this Animalwas clearly as rational as an average Human Being...If Daggert and Milo were capable of raising a Goat to this level what else were they capable of? And Jonathan...He was like Jervis pleased that the Goat was sticking to her promise but he also felt slightly insulted by being the 'lesser' of two evils but he had to admit from her point of view she was merely being honest, for if she was returned to the Lab that created her what would probobly await her was death.

Catwoman left and Fornarina entered the kitchen and nommed on some spare lettuce leaves Jonathan had left for her.

"Fornarina." Jonathan said "When you're done with that, come to my room, I need to take your measurments in order to make you a dress."

Fornarina nodded, and thought what had transpired, was this what was meant to happen? Was the reason she was here in this body was to put an end to Milo's evil plot and avenge the Mutants who died? Unfortunatly Sue's young mind was all to willing to believe this was truly the case, that she was meant to be put here for this reason.

Finsihing her breakfast she followed Jonathan to his room where he got out a tape measure and started measuring her.

"Your proportions are not terribly different from a human's" Jonathan said "We should find some covering for your hooves so you don't scuff up our floors."

When Fornarina felt Jonathan touching her tail, she jumped, and Jonathan grabbed her wrist

"Hold still!" He said "I can't design a tail hole into your dress unless I know the exact curcumfrence of your tail!"

So Fornarina held still as Jonathan wound the tape measue around the base of her tail, in a few moments he was done with the measurements.

"I should have something for you in tow days." Jonathna said as he tossed her the Alice dress, "I'm sure Edward and Jervis have some work for you to do so run along."

After moving some more heavy objects, Edward assigned dusting duty to Fornarina, so as she dusted everything, she thought about that episode of TMNT that introduced Renet and how she was on dusting duty, how she met the Turtles trying to get out of it.

'In all honesty dusting isn't that bad.' The Goat Girl thought as she dusted some gold ornaments she thought more about her favorite TMNT episodes, particuarlly the City atWar episodes, as she remembered the opeing song of the first episode of that arc she started to sing

"Darkness falls and the city calls." She sang as she dusted "Tme to play wouldn't have it any other way! Free at last to slip outside Go run around no need to hide!"

Jonathan, Edward and Jervis were downstairs making plans for their new capers, when they heard Fornarina singing, Sue when designing her charctter had not taken the singing skill, so she basacally sounded what you think a Goat singingf would sound like.

"On the rooftops when the day is done..." Sang Fornarina as she dusted some silver ornaments "Gonna be bustin' out for a midnight run!"

"Having fun are we?" Edward's voice violently broke her out of her reverie.

The three men stood there in the vestibule, Edward and Jonathan had wry smiles on their faces, Jervis...He just looked like he had heard nails on chalkboard

"Two things," Edward said "We're working downstairs so we'd appriciate silence at this time and where on Earth did you here a song like that?"

Fornarina knew she couldn't reveal the actual truth so with her ears folded against her skull and a blush shining through her fur she said "At the lab, I heard that song playing on one of the scientist's radio."

"Is that what the 'Youth' are listening to these days?" Jonathan said

Edward said "I knew Milo was a slimeball but I didn't realize he had absolutely no taste in music."

The three went downstairs and Fonarina sighed deeply and soberly went back to dusting


	8. A Night with the Mad Hatter

_**I realize that sometimes I feel I need to chronicle every waking hour in the story, which sometimes gives me writer's stumbling blacks when I can't think of how to write a really boring slow paced scene, here we sort of fast forward ahead to later that night**_

Jonathan, Edard and Jervis had a bit a delimia, Someone had to stay home and watch the Goat, as good a beast of burden she was, none of the Men felt she was trustworthy enough to leave alone, not with priceless books and other things a Goat might gnaw on.

And thus the responisbility fell to Jervis who admitidlly had no plans for that particular evening.

So Jervis sat on the sofa with his hardback copy of Through the Looking Glass while Fornarina lay on her crimson cushion, idlly fiddling with the golden tassels trying to be as still and quiet as possible for all the rogues, Mad Hatter made her the most nervous.

She had seen that episode with her sister, his debuet episode and the episode Trial where he admitted he would have killed Alice if he couldn't have her...So even though Jervis had been the most kind to her this entire time, he was the one she was most wary of...And made her secretly glad that in her Human Form, she was a redhead not a blond and even more glad that because of her Goat Body he most likely thought of her as a Quant Pet and not a 'Lady' because she didn't want to a 'Lady' around him.

Just then she heard the voice of the real Fornarina in her head _"Let me try Empathy on him, I want a read on his emotions."_

Sue inside Fornarina felt cold, she knew she had said she was trained in Jeet Kune Do and Sword Fighting, but she was feared what the rogues would do if they knew she also had psychic powers, they probobly agreed to keep her because she was a 'harmless' Animal but she imagined if she had been a Mutant like a Leopard, Wolf, Snake or even a Raccoon or Otter they would've been like 'Yeah...We're not risking keeping a wild animal in our house' and killed her no muss no fuss but if she revealed she was psychic they might decide to kill her and dissect her to see what kinds of goodies they could find within her body.

She thought Fornarina trying to use Empathy, to Jervis it looked like she was violently shaking for a moment and then stopped with a violent bleat

"Are you feeling well?" Jervis asked

"Yeah..." Fornarina said with Sue taking control "Just some muscle twitches...Spasms..."

"It is pretty sick what they did to you and your fellows in that Lab." Jervis said as he turned the page "Making you creatures as intelligent as men but still treating you as mere beasts...For all my faults even I would not do something THAT heinous."

As much as she feared him, Fornarina couldn't help but feel glad for the sympathy.

"Did you get any books to read in the lab?" Jervis asked genuinly curious

Fornarina thought back "Some books." She said "All of them non-fiction...Books on the subjects we were training for so a book about fencing, a book about martial arts, that sort of thing."

"You poor deprived creature..." Jervis said

Fornarina shrugged "I was pretty good about entertaining myself." She said "Reading about the history of fencing I could imagine myself in 16th Century England, fighting in a dark and spooky castle..."

At that moment Fornarina's belly gave a massive rumble...

"My word!" Jervis said "I could hear that all the way over here! You haven't had very much to eat all day haven't you...I suppose you do need more then just lettuce to eat."

Fornarina blushed "I mostly got feed grains to eat most of the time...But smetimes if I aced on a certain test I would get bits of Human Food to eat."

"All right then." Jervis said closing his book "Since you have been so helpful and kept true to your word, you've more then earned yourself a treat...What do you prefer to eat?"

"Well..." Fornarina said her blush shining through her fur "...If it's not too much trouble...I am very fond of ice cream."

As Fornarina found herself indulging in a dish of triple chocolate ice cream, Jervis sat and watched her "Fornarina...You've been of use to us in more ways then one."

Fornarina stopped and looked at Jervis with her tongue licking the spoon

"Hopefully that information you gave Catwoman will have her and Batman distraced while Jonathan and Edward go about their merry bussiness."

Fornarina thought about that, she didn't know what Jonathan and Edward's plans for this evening and frankly she didn't want to know

"Thanks for the ice cream by the way." Said Fornarina

"Your welcome." Jervis said

Fornarina found herself likeing Jervis more and more, she was starting to see why her Sister liked these Characters so much...Her Sister...Where was she?

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	9. Something About a Cactus

_**And here we get to one of my favorite things in the whole world, Scarecrow getting some rump trauma! Sorry Jonathan but hopefully this will get someone to review.**_

As Fornarina licked her dish clean Jervis started asking some more questions

"So..." Jervis said "...What was it like back when you were...Normal?"

"Normal?" Fornarina flickered her ear nervously

"A Normal Goat." Jervis said "What was it like compared to how your...Current state."

Fornarina set the dish down "It's kind of hard to describe." Fornarina said as she clutched the space betwen her eyes "I didn't really think in words back then, everything was sights, sounds, scents and sensations."

It was at that point Scarecrow and Riddler came back, looking slightly worse for where.

"Edward! Jonathan!" Jervis exclaimed "What...What happened?"

"Terrible." Edward said "Batman and Robin showed up before we could unleash either fear gas or a computer viruses."

"Yes." Jonathan said "And if that wasn't bad enough, we were chased halfway across Gotham, at one point I fell, and landed..."

It was at that point Scarecrow entered the kitchen and both Jervis and Fornarina could see that had a large piece of cactus stuck to his rear.

"...On a cactus..." He said irritably "...And don't you dare laugh you Goat!"

Fornarina was straining not to laugh, so to try to 'drown' the laugh she took Jervis' teapot sitting on the table, stuck the spout in her mouth and guzzled the piping hot tea to keep her mouth occupied.

"Shame really." Jervis said "I hoped Batman would be occupied with stopping Milo and Daggert."

"I think he attempted that eariler in the evening." Said Edward "He himself looked rather ragged when he came for us, I saw his suit was torn on the chest with some deep claw marks, I suppose that only made him all the more aggressive in fighting us."

Edward pulled something out of his pocket "You see this?" He said "A clump of fur fell off Batman's cape when he fought me...I already analized the fur, it belongs to Macroderma gigas The Ghost Bat, as you can see this entire clump of fur is as long as my hand so I think Batman had fought a more literal viersion of himself before he fought us...And how do I know this isn't the work of Kirk Langstrom? I don't think Man-Bat was this...Fluffy."

At this point, Jonathan was moaning as he was slowly pulling cacus spines out of his rump and tossing each individual spine in the trash, Fornarina saw the mangled bloody mess that was his rump and felt bad for finding funny the first time, clearly sharply falling on a cactus is horrific no matter what part of you gets pierced.

As much as she felt Scarecrow would not accept her help, she at the very least had to try.

"Among other things I was trained in first aid." She said "I could...Help you with that."

Jonathan, who at this point had his mask off, looked sharply at her for a moment, she shrank down thinking he was going to snap at her, then he softened.

"I suppose..." He said winching "...I could use some...Assistance." 

_**Read and Review!**_


	10. The Scarecrow and the Goat

_**This will be a signifigant turning point in this story that is all.**_

Jonathan was desperate, that was the only reason he was accepting her help, that was what Fornarina thought was the case and that was probobly close to the truth.

As they made their way toward's Scarecrow's chambers, Fornarina saw blood dripping from Scarecrow to the stairs, she felt so bad for finding it funny the first time.

"The medical supplies are in the cabinet above the sink." Jonathan said wearily as he removed his costume and lay down on his stomach on his bed.

Fornarina fetched all the nessacarry supplies, bandages, iodine, tweezer to pull out the thorns.

Jonathan's rear end was an unspeakable bloody mess, Fornarina winced a bit as she prepared the iodine.

Not knowing where to start she poured the whole bottle on Jonathan's rump Jonathan hissed with pain.

"Sorry!" Fornarina squeaked "I thought this was the iodine that didn't burn and sting!"

"No such thing..." Jonathan hissed as he tried not to let his extreme pain show.

Fornarina began the long tedious process of pulling out thorns one by one. As she did this Jonathan rested his chin on his folded hands and tried not to think about this painful-in more ways then one- situation, He thought about Dageert and Milo...Why try to build bodygaurds out of animals Moreau-style? Machines would be more dependable then Animals for even domesticated animals can turn on their masters and of all animals why a Goat? Were the exotic animal dealers low on predators for some reason?

As Fornarina dutifully pulled every thorn one by one, she thought about the Scarecrow...He was the one who captured her and she knew he would have held her for ransom or experimented on her if Mad Hatter and Riddler hadn't become convinced otherwise, the Mad Hatter and the Riddler were reasonable but she knew if he could Scarecrow wouldn't hesitate to subject her to his nearest fear toxin.

Next came the banadaging as Fornarina slowly bandaged Jonathan's rump she felt something she prodded near the base of Jonathan's spine and Jonathan let out a yelp

"Sorry!" Fornarian squeaked again "But I think your coxyx is broken."

"Are you sure?" Jonathan asked

"I think so." Fornarina said "And I don't have enough training to heal a broken tail bone and even if I did I don't have the proper equipment to do it."

Jonathan sighed judging by the feeling he got when she merely prodded it most likely the case his tailbone was broken, He looked at the Mutant Goat, regarding him fearfully, noramally he would be pleased, but at this moment, Jonathan thought back to a Girl he knew named Molly Randall who was his student the one time he really tried to go straight and return to the simple life of academy, This Animal was smart, she treated and banadaged his wounds with the few supplies they had to the best of her ability and she was able to determene by a mere touch that his coxcyx was broken...

Scarecrow thought to himself 'I suppose it's not impossible for an Animal to become as intelligent as a man, she reminds me so much of Molly Randall, it's really not her fault she was born an animal just as it's not my fault I was born out of wedlock.'

Scarecrow took a deep breath and sighed "I don't doubt my coxyx has been injured, I'll...have to mull it over and think about what to do next but for tonight your treament was sufficiant, you have my Thanks...Fornarina."

Fornarina was floored, was this the first time Scarecrow had called her by her name

Jonathan turned off the lamp on the desk by his bed "You are free to go Fornarina I'm going to turn in for the night."

As quietly as she could with her hooves, Fornarina exited his chambers once she was down the stairs and on her cusion she said

"Sweet Dreams...Scarecrow."

 _If we could read the minds of animals we would find only truths_

 _Anthony Douglas Willaims_


	11. Breakfast and the Joker

_**Well this took forever to get to...Since Mary/Emerald has been hibernating for two days in Mutants of New York, I got to document what happened during those two days in Mutants in Gotham before I can continue Mary's story**_

Fornarina woke up to the smell of frying meat, she yawned, stretch herself slowly and gracefully, and entered the kitchen where Jervis was cooking.

"Good Morning..." Fornarina said with a curtsy, she had never curtsied before but it felt like a prpoper thing to do

"Good Morning Fornarina Dear." Jervis said cheerfully

Dear? That caused Fornarina to sweat a bit,she hoped Jervis wasn't becoming attracted to her.

Jervis must have noticed the expression on her face and said quickly "I didn't mean it like THAT! Fornarina, I admit I have been growing steadily fonder of you...While skeptical of this arrangement at first, I deep down felt a certain sense of delight of the possibility of real talking animals...Making our world more like Wonderland...And you have proven yourself to be quite the dutiful servant, loyal, punctual, always performing tasks to the letter."

"We have a bargain...I must hold up my end of it..." Fornarina said quickly

"But when Catwoman offered you a possible way out you refused to take it." Said Jervis

"Well the terms we agreed on was that if I was never harmed I wouldn't leave." Fornarina said bashfully looking down at the floor

"Fornarina..." Jervis said seriosly "Last night I discussed some thingswith Edward...You have been such a good servant I felt you should actually be paid wages, you've proven your loyalty of course Edward quickly pointed out that you are an escaped Lab Animal working for us in exchange from shelter from your creators...How on Earth could you spend your wages...True Enough but Fornarina...You shouldn't have to stay couped up in this house forever...I sense potential in you...Potential Great Talent...I feel you should be more then our Maid and Housekeeper, you should be more then a Common Henchman...Fornarina I am seriously thinking about you becoming an Apprentice!"

Fornarina's ears perked up "Apprentice!" She squeaked

"Calm down."Jervis said "We're still discussing terms...Edward seemed completly uniterested in taking you as an apprentice so it looks like you will have to choose between Jonathan and Myself...First and foremost you should have breakfast...Here Imade it for you already."

He gave Fornarina not just a bowl of lettuce leaves, but a much more elaborate salad with carrots, radishes, even some dandilion greens and daisy blossoms.

"Such a good servant should have better meals then leftover salad greens." Jervis said "I hope the salad is to your liking."

"It is!" Fornarina said as she ate with relish

"And the on a less...Joyful note..." Jervis said "You really need another dress or set of clothes, as your Goat Sceant is becoming more pungent..."

Fornarina's ears drooped and she blushed

"Don't remove that dress...Yet."Jervis said "Jonathan already got out some cloth to make you your own dress unfortunatly I'm not sure if he'll be able to make it in his current condition."

"He's got a broken tailbone." Fornarina said quietly "

"I'm not surprised." Jervis said as he put some food on a dish, coveredm the dish and handed the tray of food to Fornarina who had finished her salad

"Take this to Jonathan as I'm sure he'd prefer it to having to get out of bed...You need not worry about Nygma he'll comedown for breakfast when he's ready."

Fornarina bowed her head and went upstairs. Jonathan was laying in bed, stillon his stomach,still with the wrapping on his rear end Fornarina put there last night, however Fornarina could tell he was not sleeping, he was awake merely relaxing in bed quietly meditating as the sunbeams filtered through his window.

"Here is your breakfast." Fornarina said quietly

"Put it on by bedside table, Jonathan said quietly but concisly confirming he was quite awake.

Fornarina was about to leave when Jonathan called "Wait."

Fornarina halted

"Stay for a while." Jonathan said "I might need help...I'm...Not sure if I'll be able to stand..."

Fornarina bowed her head and she quitly seated herself on a small green chair and started chewing her cud as Jonathan ate his breakfast.

Jonathan loathed to admit weakness in front of anyone particurally anyone of a female persuistion, the trick Sherry Quires played on him in high school stillhaunted him to this day...But because Fornarina was not human...It didn't feel quite as bad admitting his need for help to her.

'She was created to be a servant' Jonathan thought to himself as he ate 'I am merely helping her fufull her purpose.'

He looked at the Mutant Goat sitting as still as possible, quietly chewing her cud with her eyes closed, his mind wandered to a different Girl he knew...A Girl he respected...Molly Randell who would always be his favorite student, To compare an Animal to Molly Randall would seem like the worst kind sacrilege but it was time to face facts,Fornarina was no ordanary Animal! While she may have been born as an ordanary Goat, whatever they had done to her in that lab had made as intelligent as any normal human being, there was no doubting that, Jonathan thought about last night, how she had treated his wounds and bandaged them to the best of her ability, Jonathan knew that she couldn't operate on his tailbone not only because that was beyond her knowladge but they had neither the tools nor the stelile enviroment for that sort of thing...

Jonathan's train of thought was shattered by the sound of a car crashing into crash cans a familar car honk followed by the sound of their front door flying open and an all to familar cackle

"Joker..." Jonathan sighed "If he finds me like this...He'll never let me live it down."

Fornarina felt terrified, out of all the Batman Villains Joker was the one that scared her the most, the Joker terrified because he was unpredictable who would kill anyone including his own henchman, his treatment of Harely disgusted her...And when watching the show with Mary, she could never understand why Mary would swoon over the Joker and think His and Harely's relationship was geneuinly 'romantic'

"What should I do?" She found herself asking the Scarecrow

Downstairs they could hear the Joker talking to Jervis

Jonathan lifted up the bedsheets that drapped over the side of the bed "Hide under the bed." He said quietly "Hopefully he'll get bored quickly and he won't even come up here."

As Fornarina got down on all fours she asked Jonathan "Do you think he will kill me? Am I in danger?"

"No..."Jonathan said quickly "It's simply if all the other rogues find out we have our own Mutated Animal Servant,they'll all want one of their own...We would rather keep this treasure to ourselves." He smiled and winked with that wink Fornarina felt that the Scarecrow had changed his feelings about her...Where when they first met he had wanted to fear gas her, with one wink, it was clear he had become fond her, she crept under the bed, lay still and listened to the conversation he was having with Jervis.

 _ **Read and review**_


	12. Entertaining the Joker

_**This Chapter was brought to by The California Prunes...Does anyone get that reference? Ah...Back when I watched The Simpsons before I found Homestar Runner**_

As Fornarina listened to Mad Hatter conversing with Joker and hoped Mad Hatter would reveal her existence.

"Hatty!" Joker chuckled "So you, Johnny-Boy and Eddie are living in Domestic Bliss?"

Jervis chuckled weakly, he didn't want to have to deal with Joker particurally at this hour, but he had no choice, Joker basacally had the ability to walk over any Rogue in Gotham City with the exceptions of Poison Ivy and _POSSIBLY_ Mr. Freeze no one wanted a dose of Joker Venom or get electrocuted to death by Joy Buzzer.

Joker sniffed "Something smells funny..."

Jervis gasped "My Crumpets!" Being distracted by Joker had led to his Crumpets being burned

Joker laughed as Jervis got his burnt crumpets off the gridle

Jervis wanted Joker to leave, he didn't want Joker finding out about their Mutant, Then that's when they got an idea

"Edward and Jonathan ran into Batman last night." Jervis said "Something interesting happened."

"Really?" Joker smirked

Jervis took the lump of brown fur that had been on Batman's person

"This fur had been on Batman's cloak...And he seemed to have some tears in his costume, and...Wounds..."

This was when he got Joker's interest

Jervis lay the brown fur on the table "We have heard some rumors that...Milo...Has been messing around with genetics..."

"...And?" Joker said

"Do you think Milo is attempting to create Monsters to assainate Batman?" Jervis asked trying to sound as innocent as possible not snide to so Joker would not feel insulted.

Joker thought for a few moments, then he took the lump of fur and pocketed it.

"Perhaps I should give that Worm Milo a visit." Joker said his voice was half jovial half genuinly concerned that some Scientist who wasn't even a Member of Arkham could possibly beat him to killing The Bat.

Joker then left without somuch as a fairwell, but Jervis was glad.

Fornarina heard all of that due to her advanced hearing.

Jonathan heard most of that even without advanced hearing as Joker doesn't have much of an indoor voice, Jonathan lifted the sheet looked under the bed

"You can come out." He said warmly

Fornarina rolled out from under the bed, she smiled "Do you think he'll come back any time soon?" She asked

"I think he'llbe gone for quite some time." Jonathan said "And if he does find Milo...I half shudder/half delight in whatever will happen to him."

Jonathan rubbed his sore rump, "Ow..." He said quietly "Will I ever be able to sit in comfort again?"

"I wish I could to something about your broken bone." Fornarina said sadly

"You've done what you could." Jonathan said "And this is not the place for surgury..." Jonathan rested his chin on his folded hands resting on his pillow "I loathe the idea of going back to Arkham particurally after escaping so soon...But I loathe evenmore the idea of being a cripple for the rest of my life..."

Fornarina didn'tknow what to say, she fidgeted awkwardly

"This is my decision to make Fornarina." Scarecrow said "I will after to make it soon...Before I am permantntly beyond repair...Fornarina...Dear...Helpme to rise."

This was the first time Scarecrow called her 'Dear' Fornarina quickly took Jonathan's hands in her own then when he had one arm other her shoulders she wrapped one arms around his waist and pulled him up quickly, which Jonathan was not expecting he let out a yelp,not of pain but of surprise.

Standing awkwardly, Fornarina couldn'thelp but notice how scrawny this man was! He really did seem like a Scarecrow eloped from the cornfield (She had read The Legend of Sleepy Hollow mostly because of her love of the Disney Cartoon version)

She closed her eyes to prevent her eyes from wandering to his exposed...Genetalia as he trembled for a few moments shuddering,breathing heavily

"You can let go Fornarina." Jonathan said "I can stand on my own."  
Fornarina was glad to be able tomove away from him, she kept her back turned to him as he removed his bandages

"I suppose I should be surprised considering how effortlessly you were ably to carry our heavy posstions..." Jonathan said "But you are amazingly strong considering your slight stature..."

 _ **Read and Review**_


	13. Bloody Tedious

_**Hey Guys! I saw the new TMNT movie and I got to admit...They are not that bad...Megan Fox isn't THAT bad an actress, she's doing the best she can, and trying to be as unspoliery as possible I feel the conflict between Raph and Leo was actually better handled then in the 2007 movie, in fact it wasn't just a conflict between Raph and Leo the whole family was conflicted, which actually seems to be a strengh of these new movies, Don and Mikey got shoved to the sidelines in the 2007 movie but here every Turtle gets a moment to shine and no Turtle is neglected, Anyway this chapter is named because writing this chapter was Bloody Tedious**_

Fornarina got downstairs and saw that Jervis and Edward were busy unpacking something.

"This is truly antique silver..."Jervis said admiringly

"I got it a few months ago..." Said Edward, "They still haven't solved the Riddle of where I stashed it! Not that it matters much today..."

Fornarina stood quietly when Jervis noticed her

"Fornarina Dear," Said Jervis "Come here and take a look..." He turned to Edward "So what do you think of taking her for an apprentice?"

"Pass." Edward said "I still feel she's superfulous as a Maid...I have no reason to..."

"AAAH!" Fornarina bleated with pain when she reached into the box to touch a beautiful antique candlestick, the intstanrt she touched it she felt an intense burning sensation on her hand, it wasn't like the kind of burn from fire either...This felt li8ke when you touch poisin ivy, she looked at her hand, already the fur on her palm was falling off and the flesh unterneith was red and swollan!

"What's going on down there?" She heard Jonathan call from upstairs

Jervis grabbed her hand and took a look at it "Curiouser and curiouser..." He murmured Then he called upstairs "It seems to be an allergic reaction!"

"An allergic reaction? To what?" Jonathan asked

Fornarina answered "I touched a silver candlestick and when I did my hand started burning..."

Jonathan sighed "I'll be down there in a moment..."

Jonathan came downstairs limping slightly, he was still in great pain, Fornarina walked up to him and showed him her hand

"That does look painful..." Jonathan said as he inspected her hand "Metal allergies are not unheard of...But normally those are caused by metals used for cheap jewelery like nickel,Sterling Silver is reccomended as one of those metals for those who suffer allergies...Unless..." He didn't finish his thought

"Jervis...Go upstairs and fetch the hypoallergenic ointment..." Jervis did as he was bid

"What were you thinking Jonathan?" Edward asked

"She was created in a Laboritory..." Jonathan said "...It could be possible that the Scientists designed...Programed if you will...Into their DNA and Allergy to silver as a means to control them?"

"Why silver?" Asked Edward

"Why not?" Jonathan asked with a shrug "It'smore common and easy to get ahold of then the Kyrptonyte that boy in Metropolis can't stand...But's it's not so common that the Mutants can't walk in public without swelling into hives and going into convulstions like steel or concrete."

Jervis came downstairs with the ointment

Jonathan led, Fornarina to the sofa, he stacked two pillows for him to sit on, though he still winched, he opened the tube and poured the ointment on to her hand, it had an antiseptic smell and while the ointment gave a momentary coolness, her hand still trobbed with pain and more fur was falling off

"This had better work..." Jonathan said "Because we can't take you to the hospital nor to the veternarian..." He took a delicate silk cloth and wrapped her hand in it...

After that was done he turned to Jervis "Since I am injured, could you complete making Fornarina's dress."

"I shall do it if only to get her out of my precious Alice dress." Jervis said

 _ **So...That's all for tonight**_


	14. Murderer's Den

Fornarina was still with Jonathan in the Den, Jervis was currently sewing she could hear the sewing machine, Edward was doing his own thing. Jonathan was leaning on his side as it was too painful to continue sitting on his rear end.

"For today..." Joanthan said "...You are releived of all other duties today you are to stay with me as my assistant."

"Jervis mentioned one of you guys taking me as an apprentice..." Fornarina said

"Well," Jonathan said "If you had your choice...Which of us do you want to become apprentice to?"

"I'm not sure..." Fornarina said "...I have to think about it."

"I've beginning to like you more and more." Jonathan said as he reached over and scritching her behind the ears "At first all I could see was how bizarre you were...Of course you have proven yourself loyal, punctual, and I am an intrigued by the implications of your exsistance I want to see just how intelligent you are...One of the Fundamental Things Humanity takes pride in is how much more 'evolved' we are then the Animals and and to demenstrate that Animals...A Mere Barnyard Beast like yourself can be just as intelligent as a Human would shake up Humanity's faith in their 'Uniqueness' it shall be hilarious."

His hand moved from her ears to her forehead Fornarina felt lulled into a sense of security "Papa..." She said sleepily then she realized what she had said

"Oh gosh!" She exclaimed "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Fornarina!" Jonathan said "Calm down!"

Fornarina became quiet

"Fornarina...I was a Teacher before I became a Crimanal, You would not believe how many of my Students called me some varient of Father I have killed many for insulting me...But I wouldn't kill any of my Students for that...I don't see it as an insult, I do see it as a sign that student is a mollycoddled infintaile mind but I was never insulted..."

Jonathan smiled and stroked her nose with a single finger "In fact in this instance I see it as a compliment...You've been through a lot Fornarina, I can tell no one in that laboritory treated you with any kindness...The fact that you trust us...Well...I guess that can be acredited to your own wits, that you convinced us to let you become our servant and and that we appriciate anyone who is loyal and has a strong work ethic."

Fornarina smiled she had never recieved such attention before...Her Mom had always neglected her, Her Sister was mostly indifferent...The fact that at least two of these rogues wanted to take her on as an apprentice! She felt a rush! She never felt so loved and respected before

'They are murderers you know...' The Voice of the Goat The REAL Fornarina in inside her head chided and when ceating the character Sue had made her character 'Scrupulous' 'If you become an apprentice to one of them, you will become a criminal, a murderer as well'

 _ **READ AND REVIEW!**_


	15. Lyle Bolton

_**More just sitting around and talking, here we get something juicy though.**_

Jonathan rose from the sofa and went to the kitchen, Fornarina followed him

Jonathan poured himself some ice water and drank deeply and rubbed his sore rear end

"Oh..." He groaned "If only he was still around..."

"Who was still around?" Fornarina asked cocking her head

"Matthew Thorne." Jonathan said taking another sip "Brother of Mob Boss Rupert Thorne, due to not reporting removing a bullet from his brother without reporting it as is requiered by law, He became a specialist in treating crimanals, then one day...By a strange twist of fate, he went straight, today the only way to get to him is to go to a ligitamite hospital..." Jonathan winced and clutched his sore rump as it seemed to be having a burst of pain"Oh! I can't live like this! I can always escape from Arkham again after getting treated!"

"Do I have to come with you?" Fornarina asked innocently

Joanthan was surprised, would she willingly follow him to Arkham, there had been strange beings in Arkham like Killer Croc and Mr. Freeze, but Killer Croc was a Human with a 'Condtion' to put it delicatly and Mr. Freeze was mostly at Arkham because they could provide the sub-zero temputures he needed to live...He knew one look at Fornarina and everyone would know she was no Human andhad never been Human...That she was an Animal that for some reason, had hands with opposable thumbs, was walking on two legs and could speak fluent English in a perfectly Human Sounding voice...Albeit sometimes bleating when surprised or stressed, Maybe the rest of the rogues gallery could tolerate her, but there was more to Arkhamthen the Costumed Crimanals,heck...What would the Faculty do? Knowing them...They would probobly send her tothe Government to be disected and write on the record any claims of Humanoid Goats are merely insane ramblings from the inmates.

Jonathan knew at that moment he couldn't let her come to Arkham,

"Let's see what's in the news today." He said quicklyturning on the Kitchen Radio,"See if there is anything that can take my mind off this miserable pain!"

"...This just in!" The Reporter on the Radio "Lyle Bolton, also known as 'Lock-Up' has escaped Arkham Asylum."

Fornarina saw Jonathan turn pale he backed away from the radio and she heard with her Adhanced Hearing Jonathan quietly saying 'Oh no...Oh no..."

"Bolton has vowed toget revengeon the Crimals of Gotham City and the City Officials wholet this happen."

Jonathan quickly turned off the Radio

"Who is Lyle Bolton?" Asked Fornarina she had never seen that episode,so she geneuinly had no idea who he was.

"He..." Joanthan gulped, those eyes...They were so innocent, so trusting, There were some things that Bolton did to Him, to all the inmates, that he and the other rogues were going to take with them to the grave, the pain of being violated but he found himself feeling hesitant for a reason he never expected, this creature he knew he had become a Father-Figure towards, she was biologically an adult and she had gone through a fair bit a pain and suffering in the lab she was created in so she wasn't exactly an Ingenue but still...This was going to be difficult to explain.

"...He was once a gaurd at Arkham..." Jonathan mopped his sweaty forehead as he remembered "...And he put us through countless tortures during his brief reign of terror..." His whole body shudddered at remembering "...Then there was a hearing, he swore revenge against the Mayor, The Commissioner and that...Mewling cabbage Bartalomew...He had a brief rampage, then Batman caught him, he became an inmate of the Asylum he once ran with an iron fist...We all had great fun that day...But...Oh...His blade hasn't dulled one bit since then."

His knees became shakey, and Fornarina ran to his side tokeep him from falling

"Scarecrow..." She said with a determanation he had never seen or heard in her before "...Give me a sword...I was trained to fight...I can kill him for you!"

Jonathan was quite frankly flabberghasted at this point,then he remembered, didn't she mention when they first met she could fight? It was quite touching really...But deepdown he didn't thing someone so young and inexperienced in the ways of the world, could possibly take on that...Mountain of a Man

He lay his hand softly between her ears and said "That is so sweet of you But Fornarina,My Dear...You do remember you are staying with us,to hide from your own creators?"

 _ **Read and Review, and by the way, I highly reccomend the Fanfic 'Once of those Nights' by PengyChan it delves deeper into what happened before during and after the events of Lock-Up one of my favorite fanfictions ever that does deal with the issue of Prison Rape**_


	16. Stand by your Mentor

_**Tommorow is the day you tribute the one who fertalized your egg...At least in America, I don't know who else celebrates this Holiday...But Here is a chapter about a Girl who never knew her Real Papa, is unloved by both her Mama and ignored by her Elder Sister so she bonds with a Crimanal**_

Jonathan looked at Fornarina still clinging to him, looking at his with her dark eyes. "You can let go of me..." He said softly "...I'm not going to fall."

Fornarina let go, Jonathan took a deep breath, he was truly touched that Fornarina offered to kill Lyle Bolton for him but he felt she wouldn't survive against Bolton and he didn't want her to risk exposing herself.

"Fornarina." Jonathan said "For all you've done I think you've earned something..."

He walked back to the Den, "This bookshelf...This particular bookshelf, you are free to read any book from this bookshelf, I realize that you are not going to eat them."

"Oh..." Fornarina couldn't believe it "...Really?"

"Remember, ONLY this bookshelf." Jonathan said "These are the books that belong to everyone in this house, and you have proven yourself worthy of being considered a member of the house, all the other bookshelves, those are our personal bookshelves you aren't to touch."

"I won't, I won't." Fornarina said

Jonathan smiled and scritched her behind the ears "There's a good lass...I'm going to make a phone call...If this goes well...I may be able to mend this cracked coxcyx without having to go to hospital, while I'm doing that, you have freetime, if anyone else gives you an order you do not have to oblige and you may remind them I have relieved you of all other duties today."

Joanthan went upstairs and Fornarina looked at the bookshelf, and that's when she remembered that in creating her character she had taken the disadvantage 'Prey Eyes' which could making reading difficult.

Scanning her 'memories' she realized that she had to read by having one eye or the other turned to what she was reading, she sometimes needed to turn her head frequently to switch eyes.

Looking at the bookshelf, it was mostly fiction, and mostly classic lit, she spied a book of Greek Myths and decided she would read that.

She flopped down onto her pillow and started reading, she could hear Jonathan dialing and Jervis still working on the dress, but she had a means of muffling her own advanced hearing, she flattened her ears tightly against skull to muffle the sounds around her so she could focus on her reading.

She read about the Greek Creation Myth, Gaia and Uranus creating the Titans and the Titans creating the the Olympians, and Zeus rescuing his siblings from their Father,Cronus

She was just getting into the story of Io'smeeting with the Titan Prometheus when she heard Jonathan coming downstairs

"Well that's settled." Jonathan said rubbing his rear end

"How are you going to heal your tailbone without going to a hospital?" Fornarina asked

"I'll tell you tomorow after the fact." Jonathan said as he headed over to the sofa He readied his two pillows and sat down on them.

"Fornarina...Sit beside me..."He said

Fornarina quickly rose and sat down beside Jonahthan

"Fornarina..." Jonathan said quietly "...Before you commit to who you want to be apprentice I feel it is only fair that you know what you're getting into...If you were to become apprentice to either Jervis or Edward...Which seems unlikely as he really has no interest in taking you as an apprentice...But they would teach you mostly about electronics, where if you become apprentice to me, you will be mostly learning about chemistry..."

Fornarina then realized she would be learning how to create fear toxin, she remembered the episodes Mary had her watch that had Scarecrow as the Villain and she knew the effects of fear gas. Those episodes Were the creepiest, in Sue's mind and haunted her dreams but that was before she knew she would be talking to the Scarecrow face to face.

"I realize that." Fornarina said quietly nodding her head

"Do you really want to go into chemistry?" Jonathan asked seriously "It can be very dangerous work...More then once I have been exposed more then once to my own fear gas...If you would rather work with electronics..."

"Jonathan..." Fornarina began to feel herself get choked up at this point, the Persona of Sue was unknowingly dropping the pretense of pretending to be the character whose body she was inhabiting, Sue was talking about herself and not realizing she was slipping "...I never...Had a Father..."

"I would think so..." Jonathan said as he assumed Male Goats do not have much investment in their Kids.

"I've been very lonely all my life..." Fornarina was beginning to get misty-eyed "I guess my wanting to be apprentice to you is because I want to be with you...And I know that's not a good reason to want a job..." She felt hot tears sting her eyes and mat the fur on her cheeks.

"Fornarina..." Jonathan said soothingly as he handed her a Kleenex "... Dry your eyes."

Fornarina took the Kleenex and wiped her eyes

"Let's drop this subject for the time being, we'll worry about it later." Jonathan said

Jonathan leaned back and sighed "Fornarina I think it's time I tell you a story about another young girl I was mentor to a few years ago...Her name was Molly Randall."

 _ **Read and review**_


	17. Karl and Igor

_**Been a while since we updated this story...**_

The next day, when Fornarina woke up the next morning Jonathan Cane was gone. She heard upstair Jervis working hard at the sewing machine upstairs. Riddler was...Somewhere else.

Fornarina yawned, and headed toward the kitchen, she ate an apple and some lettuce leaves, and she saw a half full glass of water, in her sleepy state, since she frequently drank from half full glasses of water in her human life she gulped it down,she didn't know that last night, to help him sleep the previous night he gave himself some sleeping medicine, he didn't drink all the water, and there was still some of that sleeping medicine in the water.

Fornarina yawned, she was bored and no one was giving her anything to do,so she returned to her pillow and began reading the book of Greek Mythology. She read through all the descriptions of the twelve Olympians and was beginning to to read the adventures when she fell into a deep sleep.

She was in such a deep sleep,she never heard to twisted creatures entering.

"Aw man" Said a Mutant Rabbit "This place is creepy! Why did Feral send us here?!"

"Feral has seen the energy reaches into this universe..." Said The Mutant Rat "...Feral wants to find these Mutants that have fallen fromthe sky."

The Mutant Rabbit and the Mutant Rat found the Mutant Goat asleep. Of course Riddler and Mad Hatter heard someone entering their domain and they knew this had the potential to be very bad, they inced slowly towards the stairs to see what was happening.

"Hmmmm." The Mutant Rabbit licked his lips "She looks delicious..." He wasn't referring to eating her,he was referring to...His other appitite.

"Feral will have much fun vivisecting her." Said the Mutant Rat Igor

Riddler and Mad Hatter saw this and seeing the two twisted, hideous Mutants and heard what they were saying. Mad Hatter knew he had to do something, even Riddler who didn't particurally like Fornarina, was digusted these two hideous creatures had invaded their sanctuary.

Mad Hatter reached for his axe, Riddler reached for his cane. they tried to be quiet,but Igor who had advaned hearing, he heard footsteps coming froming upstairs.

"I hear footsteps." Said the Mutant Rat "We should be quick."

They picked up the still sleeping Goat. Fornarina was a bit heavy for the two of them and Igor had only partial bipelism so he struggled walking upright. That was when they saw Mad Hatter and Riddler coming downstairs in full costume and wielding their weapons,

"You vile creatures!" Exclaimed Mad Hatter"Put down that Goat or it's off with your heads!"

Karl and Igor weren't expecting this...They thought this was an ordanary civilaion restdential domicile they didn't think this was a Loony Bin for Psychos who dress up in Halloween Costumes! They quickly dropped Fornarina, who was still sleeping, they turned tail and ran.

"And stay out!" Mad Hatter yelled after them, he was about to lock the door then he realized the two Mutants had busted the lock breaking in.

"Cretins." Jervis fumed "Who can we call to repair our locks?"

Edward meanwhile was thinking about what those two Mutants had said apparently they had been sent by someone called 'Feral' and this Feral sought to vivisect Fornarina Edward knew there were some people who love dissecting animals the way some hyperactive Toddlers love building block towers simply for the purpose of smashing them.

Then he realized Fornarina was sleeping far too deeply considering everything that happened. He felt her pulse, she wasn't playing possum, she was genuinly asleep. Feeling a burst of intution, Edward went to the kitchen, he knew Jonathan had taken sleeping medicine last night, there was a glass that smelled of both sleeping medicine...And Goat Fur.

"Oh no..." Edward said quietly

"What do you mean?"Asked Jervis

"I think Fornarina drank Jonathan's leftover water...And..." Edward wasn't a veternarian but he knew that you shouldn't give Animals Huamn medicine. Edward felt himself begin to panic he quickly rushed for the phone "I'm calling Selena Kyle..." He said "...She can deliver Fornarina to her Veternarian."

Of course neither Edward nor Jervis knew anything about Mutant Animals in TMNT & Other Strangeness, Mutant Animals can eat Human Foods and take Human Medicines without any complications so they got that going for them...Which is nice.

Fornarina began to murmur sleepily. She reached for the left side of her face where was beginning to feel the bruise from where she was dropped. "What...Happened?" She asked sleepily

Jervis said "You accidentially drank sleeping drops," Jervis said "While you were sleeping a Mutant Rat and Rabbit came in and attempted to kidnap you...They mentioned bringing you tosomeone called Feral."

When Fronarina heard 'Feral' her eyes snapped open "Feral?!" She sat up and she instantly felt woozy.

 _ **Things are getting heated**_


	18. The Fear of Death

_**Hey! Time to update this story!**_

Fornarina knew instantly what had happened...While she was sleeping she was almost Kidnapped and taken to the Mad Scientist Victor Oban Feral! The fact that she was totally out for the attempted kidnapping and the thought of what had happened if Mad Hatter and Riddler weren't there...

She lay back on her pillow, and Riddler felt her wrist.

"Her pulse seems normal." Edward said "Maybe we don't have to take her to the Vet after all."

"Huh?" Asked Fornarina

"Fornarina Dear." Jervis said "You drank some water that had Jonathan's leftover sleeping medicine in it."

Fornarina sighed "So that's why I didn't wake up when they were here..."

"I saw in your eyes that you reconized Feral's name." Edward said "You know him from somewhere?"

Fornarina felt a chill creep all over her, To reveal how she knew who Feral was would reveal who she truly was...And she couldn't do that.

"I heard his name back when I was in the Lab." She said quickly "The Rumor was that he was a scientist obsessed with vivisecting any Mutant Animal he comes across."

"He wasn't one of the Scientists working with you and your fellows?" Riddler asked

"No." Said Fornarina said "The Scientists..." She took a few deep breaths as she tried to figure out how to properly phrase this."...They expressed concern as Feral didn't care if the Mutants belonged to someone else."

Edward and Jervis looked at each other

"I have never heard of this Feral." Edward said

"Me neither." Said Jervis "I think he is even worse then Emile Dorian."

That was when Jonathan arrived "I'm back!" He said and he sighed with delight "How much joy I have to be able to sit in comfort again!"

That's when he realized something had happened while he was gone.

"What happened?" He asked

Edward and Jervis told him the whole story while Fornarina just lay in her pillow taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"So...That's what happened to the hinges of our front door." Jonathan said "I first thought some street punks had made an attempt of breaking and entering."

They told Jonathan what Fornarina told them, Jonathan came over to Fornarina.

"Fornarina..." He said quietly "...Are you all right."

"I'm a bit sore from when they dropped me." Fornarina said "But I'm not hurt."

"I don't mean only physically harmed." Joanthan said "I can see in your eyes that you are psycologically shaken up."

Jonathan felt her forhead and then her cheek...It was hard to tell feeling through the fur.

"Fornarina..." Jonathan said "...Is there anything you want to talk about? As a Psycologist of Fear I can do more then provoke fear I can help alleviate fear."

"I'm not sure if I can talk." Fornarina said "I feellike my tongue is made of clay."

"I see." Jonathan said knowingly "Well seeing what has just happened...I think we can't let you stay downstairs...You are staying in my bedchamber tonight,bring your pillow...Until we can get the door fixed and reinforced you are not safe."

 _ **Hey read and review**_


End file.
